particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franz Reichert
Franz Reichert (16 August 4558 - 17 August 4632) was a Luthorian politician and a member of the Imperial Diet. He was the Imperator of the Holy Luthorian Empire and the founder of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration, National Democratic Alliance and the Imperial Citizens Party. Early life and career Franz Reichert was born with his twin Saiya Reichert on the 16 August 4558 to the Reichert Family. The Reichert Family is of old nobility from the age of the old empires but was later forgotten. Ever since the powers of the Emperor was diminished and the creation of the Republic, the Reichert Family have tried to restore the glory of the Empire, and is known to use ruthless methods to gain their goals. At the age of 16, Franz Reichert studied History and Political Science, in the latter he met both Raymond Cottonham and Victor Dietzler. After his studies he started creating a vast network, from bank directors to cabinet ministers. In the year of 4578, he got a job under the Ministry of Internal Affairs at only 20 years of age. Four years later he founded the National Party of the Republic with Cottonham and Dietzler. He was reported by family friends and teachers to be a very organized and intelligent boy, doing whatever it took to achieve his goals. National Rally for Imperial Restoration A month later after the party was formed he (who was Deputy Chairman) and Dietzler (Party Secretary) ousted Cottonham from the leadership because of his republican views. Reichert and Dietzler rebranded the NPR into the National Rally for Imperial Restoration. The NRIR was invited into a right wing coalition in 4583, known today as the 5-party coalition. Reichert eagerly accepted the invitation, even though the NRIR received one seat in the government they were able to influence government policies all the way until the collapse of the coalition. National Democratic Alliance After a few meetings with the Social Democrat Party leader; David Owens and the rest of their party leadership, it was decided that a merger would take place with the NRIR and the SDP. One suggestion which was made, was that the largest faction would have the party leader, though this idea was scrapped and instead Reichert suggested that two party leaders, from the both main factions was to lead the NDA these leaders being known as Co-leaders. This was unanimously accepted by both parties. So on the 6th of August 4605 Franz Reichert and David Owens declared the merger of their parties in to the National Democratic Alliance. Imperial Citizens Party In April 4622 the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill passed the diet, which completely changed the political system of Luthori in to an Empire. The bill was entirely drafted by Reichert himself as reports say that he worked non-stop for two weeks with this bill as he was confident it was going to pass. He was elected the General Secretary of the ICP on the 10 April 4622. Cabinets and Coalitions A few months after the National Democratic Alliance formed they were invited by the Communist Party of Luthori to join in a coalition government, which they accepted. This government known as the Franklin I Government was the most effective government in all of the Republic's history, but even so they suffered a heavy loss in the election of 4611, which resulted in the resignation of the Communist Party from the cabinet, ending the Franklin I Government. This made the National Democratic Alliance the only party in the then caretaker government, which was led by Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs; Emma Nilsson as Acting Prime Minister. But rumors has it that Franz Reichert was the real power behind the caretaker government, and that no decision was made with out him knowing. In 4618 the Franklin II Government formed after the election in 4617, which comprised of the Communist Party and the NDA again. This government was though short lived as the government bills was not able to pass because of NDA's indecisiveness, the government collapsed in October 4619 after the early election in August 4619. Concerning the collapse Franz Reichert spoke one of his most famous quotes: "Someone who wields power in name only can never compete with those who wield it through action". Office of the Imperator On the 4623 election, Reichert's party (ICP) reached the position of the second largest party in the nation and Reichert himself won the Office of the Imperator against Diana Lilliath with over 56 percent of the vote. This showed that the ICP's reputation had healed after the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt and trust could placed in them. His first action was to call for all the parties in the Diet to negotiate a government coalition. Though Reichert lost the Office in the early election in 4624 he won it again in 4628. During his second term he became extremely influential in government politics and decision making, during the first government meeting of the Daeva Cabinet II, his nephew, Edward Daeva declared that Reichert would be the de facto ''head of government. This decision was never made public but everyone knew that nothing would be decided unless Reichert was present and approved of the decision. During his reign the government grew increasingly authoritarian. Death When the election results for the 4632 election were coming in, Imperator Franz Reichert passed away in his sleep. Doctors have said that the Imperator died from old age, he became 74 years old. The government has declared 2 weeks of mourning and that a state funeral will be held in the Imperial Capital of Fort William. Legacy Franz Reichert's legacy became that of being the '''Restorator of the Empire' as well as his famous Luthori Works program which intends on getting rid of all the unemployment through a long term solution, the LuWorks was implemented in early 4631 and in early 4633 it was reported that the program had created over 600 thousand new jobs. Reichert is also known for being the longest serving politician in recent Luthori history with a record of 50 years. He was the founder of the former National Rally for Imperial Restoration and the National Democratic Alliance, his last party being the Imperial Citizens Party.Category:Luthorian people and politicians